Midnight Sex Therapy
by Zero Unit RGB
Summary: I apparently have to make this clear. I am a gay man, this was my pride project, I wrote this for LGBT representation and for my Ao3 account which was out of love. Ch.1: Midoriya/Todoroki Ch. 2: Bakugou/Kirishima Ch. 3: Tokoyami/Shouji Ch. 4: Kaminari/Ojiro Ch. 5: Koda/Satou Ch. 6 Iida/Sero/Aoyama. If you want better tags and bonus interactions, then read it on Ao3.
1. TodoDeku

Midoriya couldn't help bouncing his leg anxiously as he looked around the waiting room. They were surrounded by sultry magazines and books about improving one's sex life. Some of the more lewd images of models in provocative poses, caused his face to heat up to the point where he was bright red. He was grateful to be sitting on Todoroki's cool, right side.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Todoroki. "If you think we're having problems…"

Midoriya stuttered, trying to formulate a coherent sentence. "Well, um, no—it's not that we're having problems! I just…"

Just then, the office door opened and two women stepped out. They bowed in gratitude to the therapist inside before taking their leave. Once out the door, a familiar voice called them to come inside. The heroes glanced at each other, wondering where they had heard this woman before.

"Midoriya! Todoroki!" Kayama shouted when they entered. "Welcome!"

"M—Midnight-sensei?!" Midoriya blanched.

Kayama adjusted her spectacles and crossed her long legs. "In this office, it's Dr. Kayama."

Todoroki searched the room for any degrees in psychology. "Are you qualified to—?"

"Please," Kayama interrupted, loudly cracking a whip for emphasis and causing the patients to recoil in fear and/or shock. She then tossed the whip out the open window and gestured towards the black leather couch across from her. "Sit down!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Midoriya gulped.

Todoroki let out a sigh as he took the spot beside his boyfriend. "I still don't think she's—."

"So," Kayama stated over him, "what seems to be the problem?"

Todoroki turned over to Midoriya who was unable to speak the words. The interesting thing about this clinic was that it specialized in sex therapy. Meaning mostly couples that were having bedroom troubles sought out Dr. Kayama for professional help. So the nature of their troubles was obvious but it was near impossible for Midoriya to actually say it out loud.

Kayama had been doing this for quite some time so she could usually read her clients fairly well. In this case, it was obvious that Midoriya was the only one between the pair that was actually aware of a problem even existing. On the other hand, Todoroki was probably under the impression that everything was fine. Then again, he often held a deadpan expression so it wasn't exactly easy to read.

"Is it an early onset of erectile dysfunction?" Kayama asked.

"No, he can still get it up," Todoroki replied.

"Shochan!" Midoriya screeched, the color draining from his face.

Kayama leaned back in her chair as she watched the couple try to talk over one another. She reached over to a mug on the desk and took a sip of her tea. "Look, you've booked me for thirty minutes so you better get on with it or I'll have to kick you out. Time is money."

"R—Right," Midoriya nodded shakily. "Well you see… we're a verse couple." He watched as Kayama's glasses shined, obscuring her eyes though he was certain that he'd prefer not to see what was behind the lens. "But it feels like I… haven't been able to satisfy Shochan when… I top."

Todoroki opened his mouth to respond but Kayama raised an arm to keep him from speaking. All of her focus was on Midoriya.

"Tell me," she said, "is this a recent development?"

Midoriya glanced in his lover's direction before turning away immediately. "No… from the beginning."

"What makes you think he's dissatisfied?"

"His expression just… never changes."

The mental image of Todoroki making a constant expressionless face during intercourse caused her to snort as she held back her mad laughter. She slapped a hand over her mouth, spinning around in her swivel chair, and did her best not to cackle wildly. She was supposed to be a working professional and respectful towards her patients but the visual was gut-wrenching.

Once she calmed down, she turned back to face them, specifically Todoroki. "Did you know he felt this way?"

Todoroki didn't want to pretend that didn't just happen but he was too focused on Midoriya. After all, what Midoriya just expressed was news to him. "No, I didn't," he said. "Why didn't you tell me, Izuku? Do you want to me make the noises you do when _I_ top?"

Kayama snorted again and Midoriya started stammering. The one thing that Todoroki heard from both of them was a simultaneous "No."

"Never fake an orgasm for anyone," said Kayama. Her pupils darted out the window, a glassy look in her eyes. "I learned that the hard way." It looked like she was seeing a tragic flashback running through her mind but neither of the guys wanted to broach the subject. "Anyway, here's what I'm going to suggest. Firstly, Todoroki, can you please leave the room?"

"What, why?" Todoroki frowned.

Kayama produced another whip, lashing it at the doorknob and pulling it open. "I always do this."

"It says on the website," Midoriya muttered. "The doctor gives personal advice to one side of the couple to try."

Todoroki exhaled, a little annoyed though he hoped it wasn't too obvious. He lifted up Midoriya's hand and kissed his knuckles before getting up. "I still don't think you're qualified to give any kind of advice but if Izuku is going to trust you, then I'll trust you."

"Yeah, you should," Kayama replied before proudly adding, "I saved Eraser's and Mic's sex life."

Todoroki was out the door as he shouted back, "That is _not_ what I want to hear!"

—X—

That night, Todoroki sat on the edge of the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. After the therapy session, his boyfriend left the office red-faced, carrying a plastic bag of random materials. He wasn't allowed to look in it and it was apparently going to come in use for their next sexual encounter. He just hoped it didn't contain whips, paddles, and/or handcuffs. He wasn't into the feeling of pain or restriction, even sexually.

Currently, the bag sat on their nightstand, taunting him. Whatever was inside, it was beckoning him to open it up. But he had made a promise with Midoriya not to look inside on his own and he was going to keep it. Even if he exposed too much of their intimate details sometimes, this was something he could do. Thankfully, his curiosity would be quelled as soon as Midoriya finished his shower.

"Shochan," said Midoriya, exiting their private bathroom in just a towel. "Could you, um, strip off your clothes and lay back on the bed for me?" Todoroki raised a brow, not quite sure where this was going. "It's just… you've been working really hard lately, I wanted to give you a massage. You know, like a reward."

"A massage?" Todoroki repeated.

"Yeah," Midoriya nodded. "Mid—er, Dr. Kayama gave me some oils to use."

Todoroki glanced back over to the bag. "Oils? That's what she gave you?"

Midoriya nodded again. "Yeah, she said you seemed tense at the session."

Todoroki thought back to his brief moment inside. He didn't think he was tense, he was pretty sure he was just suspicious of Kayama's qualifications as a therapist. Not to mention, how did his boyfriend spend so long alone in there just talking about him needing a massage? Something was fishy. But how was he supposed to say no to the tiny pout on Midoriya's face?

"Fine," he mumbled. "Just stop making that face."

Midoriya stared back blankly. "What face?"

"Of course you didn't do it on purpose."

Even though Midoriya had seen Todoroki naked on a myriad of occasions, he was still embarrassed every time. So once Todoroki had stripped down and laid across the length of the bed (sans sheets and blankets), Midoriya placed a clean towel over Todoroki's butt. Then he grabbed a bottle of scented oils and poured some out onto his hands.

The sensation was a little weird for Todoroki at first. It was wet and cold on his back but the feel of his lover's hands caressing his shoulder blades, going down his spine, and rubbing his thighs let him melt into the touch. He shut his eyes and chuckled a little at the feel of Midoriya's fingertips dancing along his biceps. The towel was removed too despite Midoriya's shyness. It wasn't long until his entire backside was oiled up, including his voluptuous ass which shined in the light.

"Okay," said Midoriya, "turn around so I can get the front."

Todoroki shifted over. "Izuku, I feel like you have some ulterior motive."

"Don't be silly!" Midoriya chuckled innocently. "I just want to help you relax."

As Todoroki flipped over, his flaccid cock flopped over his thighs as laid onto his back. His nose twitched as he caught a whiff of the rustic herbal smell from the oils and for just a moment, he felt his dick twitch involuntarily. Midoriya gulped as he looked at the beautiful thing, clean shaven and the perfect fit for his palm. But he restrained himself, instead adding some more oil onto his hands.

"Is it okay to get that on the sheets?" asked Todoroki.

Midoriya nodded as he climbed onto the bed. He hadn't bothered to put on any clothes after his shower so he was still in only a towel. He straddled Todoroki's waist, rubbed his hands together, and got to work on the boy's torso. He started at the chest, massaging the area gently and letting his thumbs linger for a few seconds longer on the pink nipples. He rubbed small circles around those areas, eliciting some cute whimpers from the man.

"Leave all the work to me, Shochan," Midoriya exhaled.

Todoroki could feel his pecs being groped and rubbed, his nipples becoming hard from the stimulation. As time went on, his breathing started getting harder and he was beginning to sport a semi. Of course, Midoriya couldn't see because it was happening behind him. It didn't help that he was also looking up at the well-sculpted muscles gracing his boyfriend's body.

"Izuku…"

Midoriya raised a finger, pressing it to the other man's lips. "Shhh… leave it to me."

The freckled hero stripped off his own towel, tossing it aside to show off his own hard cock. It had become erect just from touching his lover. Midoriya continued letting his hands explore the man's body, running his fingers over Todoroki's abdomen, underarms, and his biceps. There was a tenderness to his movements that made the taller man's breathing heavier and vision hazier.

"I-Izuku, if you… do that…"

Midoriya leaned down and pressed his lips up against Todoroki's, playing with the bottom lip with his tongue until he gained entrance. He continued to let his hands explore as he traded saliva with the man. He pressed his ass back, wiggling it up against the hardened cock behind him, a tiny smile appearing on his face because he knew he was responsible for it.

Todoroki was groaning from the feeling of the man's ass grinding up against his cock. But it was just a tease as Midoriya separated from him. Slowly, he crawled backwards until his feet were back on the floor and his hands followed, down from his neck, to his chest, to his pelvis and legs.

"I haven't finished the massage," Midoriya chuckled.

Todoroki could feel his heart in his ears and Midoriya's hands around his cock. They stroked him up and down, still covered in the cool oil, sending shivers up his spine as he arched his back and let out tiny grunts of elation. Midoriya fondled the balls and rubbed at the knob, pinching the foreskin as it was pulled back, the stiffer it became. He also played with the pre that was leaking from the tip, getting a taste of the saltiness on the end of his tongue. Then the hand wrapped around Todoroki's balls moved to his ass, a finger prodding at his hole.

"I-Izuku, wait!" Todoroki gasped.

"Shochan," Midoriya whispered back. "I won't do something you don't want me to."

Todoroki squirmed a little before looking away. "I… I was just surprised…"

Midoriya smiled and took a step back much to his lover's confusion. He grabbed the oil, emptied out a third of it into his hands, and lathered his own body in it until he was completely wet, in two different ways. Todoroki swallowed as he propped himself up onto his elbows to watch the green-haired man's musculature shine in the lighting, practically glowing.

Once his entire body was sleek and slick, he climbed back into the bed and pressed their torsos together, chest to chest. Todoroki gasped as he fell back to the sheets and gripped the blanket, clawing at it when Midoriya positioned himself so that they would be rubbing cock to cock. He tried to speak but his lips became occupied by his lover's, producing an even more sensual experience.

Midoriya sat up on his knees, straddling the other boy, but he didn't stop sliding his dick over the other man's, their balls bumping into each other rhythmically. Todoroki raised a hand to bite his thumb as he felt a finger slip back into his hole. He could feel the flexing and bending inside. But when it touched his most sensitive spot, he reflexively jolted and let out a prolonged moan.

"I… Izuku," he huffed. "Just now…"

Midoriya couldn't help grinning as he continued to massage Todoroki's prostate. "I want to make you feel good Shochan."

The hero on top readjusted himself so that it would be more comfortable. He was now straddling the legs again, slowly jerking off Todoroki's hot organ, the one part of his body that wasn't halved in temperature. The other hand continued to finger his lover, now two fingers in, as he carefully watched the other man's expression twist and his body convulse. From time to time, Midoriya would stop the motion in both hands, watching as the six inch dick twitch and leak precum all over Todoroki's pelvis.

"Izuku," Todoroki moaned, trying to control his shudders. "Why do you keep stopping?"

Midoriya could tell that the other man was extremely sensitive now. Just letting his hand lightly brush over Todoroki's shaft caused him to shiver uncontrollably. So he dove for the drawer, retrieving a condom and a bottle of lube.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I was just preparing you."

Todoroki sat back up. "What?"

Midoriya rolled the rubber down the length of his cock, which was average but he now knew how to use it. He then grabbed his lover by the ankles, putting just 0.1% of One for All running through his veins, he pulled Todoroki towards him and lifted his legs up into the air with ease. Todoroki was caught off guard by the sudden action but he couldn't say he disliked his boyfriend's newfound assertiveness.

Todoroki always forgot that despite how small Midoriya was compared to him, he was strong enough to carry him without breaking a sweat. Midoriya then put his hands firmly on the small of Todoroki's back to keep him arched and prodded his entrance with the tip of his dick. The feeling of being penetrated wasn't that different and yet, Todoroki found himself greedily wanting more even though the thrusting just started.

"Izuku," he huffed. "I need you."

"I need you too," Midoriya breathed.

"No," Todoroki moaned, grabbing tufts of his own hair. "I mean… I need you to fuck me harder."

His breathless speech and lust-filled moans were a major turn-on to Midoriya. So he angled Todoroki so that his shoulders were thrown back against the back as he started speeding up. Todoroki tugged at his hair when he felt his lover hitting his prostate over and over again rapidly thanks to their position. He let out a scream of pleasure as he arched his back, eyes rolling, head fogging up.

They went at it like that for a while, Midoriya pounding away until Todoroki was unable to even form a sensible thought. At some point, he felt his body being turned around until he was lying on his chest and Midoriya was on top though he didn't remember doing that. He grasped the blanket, biting down on it too, trying to say something other than moans in the shape of swears and his partner's name. The fast and rough, in-and-out pumping causing him to drool all over the sheets. The ecstasy ran through his veins until he reached climax.

"Shochan," Midoriya groaned. "Did you just—ngh—cum?"

"A… Ah, f-fuck," Todoroki huffed, trying to nod.

Midoriya took Todoroki's face in his hands, turning his head back and kissing him. They played with each other's tongues and breathed in each other's musk. Suddenly, it was like another surge of rapturous euphoria traveled through his gut, causing him to cum again. Midoriya must've finished as well as he slowed to a full stop, lazily pulling out and lying on his boyfriend in a pool of their sweat and scented oils. They peeled themselves away so that they were lying side by side, looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay," said Todoroki. "I have to know, _what_ did Dr. Kayama tell you?"

Midoriya glanced away, his face turning red. "That I probably wasn't hitting your prostate." He wished he had flopped over onto Todoroki's right side, wanting to cool down. "So she suggested that I edge you until you're more sensitive to being touched and… she spent a _lot_ of time going into thorough details about how I should do that since… you know, I didn't know how."

That made sense. "And the massage oil?"

"The scent is an aphrodisiac," Midoriya confessed.

"I figured," Todoroki chuckled, before rolling over and pinning down the smaller man. "Because I want to go again." Seeing Midoriya's entire body change hues made him smirk, feeling a little vengeful for all the teasing he went through. "But this time…," he whispered seductively, bringing himself close, " _I'm_ going to have my way with _you_."

"Eep."


	2. KiriBaku

"Bakugou! Kirishima!" Kayama greeted. "Welcome!"

The pair in question stood at the door to the office. The redhead was smiling widely, ready to begin the session. His partner, on the other hand, stood with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed on their former teacher sitting in her swivel chair expectantly. Slowly, he pivoted around on his heel and walked right on out so his boyfriend had to stop him.

"Come on, Katsuki," said Kirishima. "Izuku says she's really good."

"Like I give damn what that nerd…" Bakugou trailed off as he looked between Kayama and Kirishima. The gears in his head were turning as he turned back around. "Deku was here?" The other two nodded. "So then he and half-and-half bastard were having troubles!" he smirked. "Those losers!"

"You realize _we're_ here, right?" Kirishima reminded him.

"Shut up! You dragged me here!"

They took a seat across from Kayama and she immediately tried to analyze them. It was same situation as before. One was unaware of any kind of issues between them while the other had to bring him there. But unlike with Todoroki, she was afraid of doing any kind of teasing lest the angry blond decided to destroy her office.

"So," she started, "Kirishima, what is the issue?"

The redhead awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he tried to avoid making eye contact with his boyfriend. It was hard enough trying to put his thoughts into words when half of the problem lies with Bakugou. "Well, Katsuki's gotten really busy," said Kirishima, "and after losing both first and second best hero to Izuku and Shoto—."

"The fuck do they have to do with this?!" Bakugou snapped.

Kayama raised an arm, ready to peel off her sleeve. "Don't make me knock you out!"

Once they calmed him down, Kirishima continued, albeit even less enthused than before to get to the actual topic. "Okay, um… well, it's just that, Katsuki has been working so much harder to catch up that we haven't had the time to—."

" _That's_ why we're here?!" Bakugou shouted. It was their first day off in a long time and his boyfriend decided it would be a good idea to go to a therapist instead of just telling him straight. This felt like a complete waste of his time and if it weren't for the fact that he adored Kirishima so much, he'd have stormed off a long time ago. "Damn it, I didn't mean to yell again."

Kayama slowly sat back down. "Okay, great. Now then, I'm sure Kirishima has another reason for being here."

"Right," Kirishima nodded. "Well… I don't know, I guess… I like it when we're more spontaneous with dates and sex."

In the early days of their relationship, when they were still in school, Bakugou and Kirishima would just fuck whenever they needed it. Not exactly pleasant for their floormate, Shouji, who always ended up hearing more than he needed to. But Kirishima enjoyed having his room get barged into by a sweaty and horny Bakugou, running in and pinning him down on the bed, frantically throwing off their clothes.

Before Kayama could ask Bakugou if he knew that that was how he felt, she noticed that he was starting to unbutton his shirt. She was about to ask what he was doing when he pushed Kirishima down onto the couch and it all clicked. Kirishima was a little bit slower on the uptake but he also realized what his lover was trying to do and started stammering in panic.

"Not in the office!" Kayama screeched. "I have to keep this place clean!"

"I'm just trying to be spontaneous like he asked!" said Bakugou. "Now take off your clothes!"

"K-Katsuki!" Kirishima stuttered.

"You wanna fuck or not?"

"Of course, I do!"

"Okay!" Kayama shouted, pulling them apart and sitting down with a huff. "Bakugou… First, put your clothes back on. Second, can you please leave the room so that I can talk to Kirishima alone? Depending on what we land on, I might end up talking to you alone as well."

"Fine," Bakugou grumbled. "But the money we're paying for this session better be worth it."

—X—

Bakugou stared at the dial on the app that Kayama had downloaded onto his phone. His boyfriend was completely out of it when he left the office but the blond wasn't sure why until the therapist explained. At that very moment, Kirishima had a vibrator stuffed up his ass and Bakugou was given the controls. It was up to him just how much he wanted to play with Kirishima remotely. The only other instruction he got was to resist fucking Kirishima no matter how aroused he got.

They set off to do some grocery shopping to restock the fridge. Even though Bakugou told himself that it wouldn't be necessary to do anything, he was also curious. It was obvious from the way that Kirishima kept looking around that he was afraid someone might know he had a sex toy on him. How far could he push the redhead?

"K-Katsuki," Kirishima muttered.

Bakugou smirked, secretly getting off on the lewd face Kirishima was trying to hide behind a hand. It was either that or hding the tent he was pitching. They were walking through the aisles of a supermarket, pushing around their shopping cart, and avoiding as many of the other customers as they could. At least, that was what Kirishima was trying to do.

"What?" Bakugou grinned. "Can't go into the cereal aisle?"

Kirishima fidgeted and shivered, his breath coming out shaky. "Can you _please_ get me my Lucky Charms?"

"Mm, let me think about it," Bakugou snickered. He could see a family of five, three kids wailing at their parents for this box or that. Kirishima was trying to use the cart to cover up the bulge in his jeans. "Okay, but I'm going to amp up the vibrations."

"Fine," Kirishima groaned.

He was red in the face, hunched over, arm over his stomach, and panting heavily. Bakugou couldn't help thinking that it was pretty erotic that they were in public and he was making the most inappropriate noises. But he was the one in control so he couldn't let himself get an erection just because his pretty boyfriend was drooling from the stimulation.

With their bags of groceries, they were returning home on Kirishima's insistence. Bakugou could tell that he was trembling beside him on the train, keeping his face down in his lap while pretending he was just sick to repel other passengers. The blond was beginning to wonder if he should just turn off the vibrator. Now if only he knew where that switch was on the app.

"K-Katsuki," Kirishima shivered. "Did you just put it to max?"

Bakugou blinked. "Eh? No, I—."

Kirishima shut him up by pressing his face into his shoulder, biting down on the fabric with his sharp teeth, practically tearing it to shreds. "Katsuki…," he moaned, his voice dripping with lust. "We need to get off." His breathing was getting even more shallow and his eyes were watering. "Please take it out of me."

They were still a few stops from home and even then, they'd have to do a lot of walking to make it inside. So as soon as the train slowed to a stop, Bakugou dragged his boyfriend out of the set of double doors. He didn't care how many people were giving them weird stares as he took off at top speed with the quaking redhead draped over his back. He didn't stop until he made it to a secluded area under a bridge.

"Come on," Bakugou hissed. "Take off your pants."

Kirishima turned to face the wall as he pulled down his jeans. The end of the vibrating butt plug stuck out but Bakugou was far more interested in the front. His boyfriend's hardened cock, sticking straight up and twitching erratically. There was a string of pre connecting the pink tip with the dark, wet spot that had pooled in his red boxer-briefs.

"Katsuki," Kirishima huffed. "I want you to fuck me."

Bakugou would be lying if he said he didn't want to. His pants were tightening up uncomfortably as he stared at his teary-eyed lover, begging to take his dick. Slowly, he crouched down and traced Kirishima's pulled back foreskin, causing him to shiver. "You produced a lot here, huh," he remarked. "You really want me to finish you off?"

"Please," Kirishima whined.

"Hm?" Bakugou mused. He forcefully turned Kirishima so that his dick was directly in front of his face, taunting him seductively. He smirked as he licked his lips and wrapped his mouth around it, tasting the salt of the pre as he bobbed his head up and down the organ, revelling in the erotic moans that he was able to elicit from Kirishima. To add to the experience, he reached around and toggled the plug which was still buzzing away, causing his boyfriend to jolt and jerk.

Bakugou knew the heat and slight curve of the cock well. He closed his eyes, knowing that Kirishima was bending over with his hands in his lover's hair. Bakugou liked swallowing the member all the way down to the base, squeezing the balls with his free hand. He slobbered on the entire length voraciously, sliding across it until he felt it hit the back of his throat, making him choke for just a second, and enjoying every sultry noise that reached his ears.

"K-Katsuki!" Kirishima yelped.

It'd been a long time since they had sex so the climax came fast, thick, and creamy, exploding down Bakugou's throat. Kirishima wasn't forcing him to stay in place though. So Bakugou was able to pull back as hot white cum splattered over his face and stained his black t-shirt.

"It got in my eye," Bakugou grumbled.

"S-Sorry!" said Kirishima. He pulled out the butt plug from his ass, grunting and whimpering the entire time before tossing it aside. He didn't care about how much he had to pay to take it off Kayama's hands when he just wanted to feel his legs again. But as soon as it was out, he almost collapsed onto his knees. "Shit… this was a bad idea."

"Think so?" Bakugou muttered. "Cuz I still want to fuck you."

"W-What?" Kirishima stammered.

Bakugou stuck out his tongue, licking up the mess around his lips. "You're not getting out of this just because you finished once." He stretched out his arm and grabbed hold of Kirishima's cock. "Besides, you're still hard as a rock."

"Erm… well," Kirishima looked around quickly. "What if someone sees?"

"I don't give a fuck, you didn't let me finish," Bakugou snapped.

Kirishima became silent then, look down at Bakugou's bulge. He knew he was drooling again but he didn't care. He took Bakugou's shoulder to support himself as he leaned in close, taking his lover's chin and tilting it towards his mouth as he licked up his own cum from Bakugou's cheek.

"Okay," said Kirishima. "You can take me for as long as you want."

Bakugou stood back up and unbuckled his belt. "That's a good answer."

Kirishima could never get enough of seeing his lover's naked body. He drank in each subtle curve and chiseled muscle before remembering that he couldn't just stand around. He turned back to the wall, placed his arms against it (hardened to avoid getting them scratched up), and pushed out his ass. A sight he knew always got his boyfriend eager to fuck.

Bakugou was turned on, that was for sure, as he left his clothes in a pile on top of their grocery bags. He was just in his sneakers as he positioned himself behind Kirishima, taking a cheek in each hand. He liked how they fit his palms, smooth yet firm in his grip. For a brief moment, he glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before rubbing his cock against the crack.

"I think I'm still loose," Kirishima remarked breathlessly.

Bakugou prodded the hole a bit, the pre on his own tip slipping across the tantalizing entrance. "I can tell." Before they left the clinic, Kayama gave him a small tube of lube and a condom just in case. Looked like they would have to be used earlier than expected. "Stop shaking, you idiot."

"You've fucked me bare before."

"Well we have protection _now_!"

Bakugou knelt down on one knee, giving the side of Kirishima's ass a slap and a rub. Then he stuck his tongue out and he pushed his face into the hole, getting a faint taste of the slightly dried-out raspberry lube that had been in there earlier. With one hand, he rolled on the condom while still giving Kirishima one of the best rimjobs he'd ever received. Light stubble tickling the outside area while a wet tongue explored the inside.

Kirishima turned his head back to look at his lover, whimpering lightly, breathing hard, as he backed up to grind up against Bakugou. "Come on Katsuki, ngh, we gotta make this quick before—ahn—someone catches us." Even though he said that, he still wanted to get as much out of this as possible. "Please."

"Don't have to tell me twice," he chuckled.

"Then hurry up," Kirishima whined.

Bakugou grabbed the other man by the hips and with a heavy grunt, he plunged inside. He was buried deep in just a single stroke. Spurred on by the tempting groans of the redhead, he grabbed a tuft of Kirishima's hair and pulled his head back as he pounded against Kirishima's ass. Each time their sweaty bodies collided with each other in a spark of ecstasy, the sound of the impact resounded underneath the bridge so that the only thing on their minds was the action.

Kirishima responded in kind, scratching against the concrete wall and curling his toes inside his shoes. He hardened his lower lip so he could bite down but he was surprised by how aggressive Bakugou was. His body was being pushed towards the wall so he had to extend the use of his Quirk. Before long, the only part of him that was still soft was his backside which was more than enough for Bakugou. But it felt like the sensitivity had increased exponentially as it was the only place he could still feel anything.

"Oh, fuck, Katsuki~!"

"Ngh, soften your neck," Bakugou grunted.

Kirishima nodded as he did just that. Almost as soon as his skin was back to normal, a forearm was wrapped around his throat and he felt his shirt sleeve being dragged out of the way and teeth sink into his exposed shoulder. He let out a small shout, erotic in nature and he could no longer tell if the liquid on his chin was tears or his saliva. Either way, he started moving his hips involuntarily with Bakugou, trying to take him even deeper than before.

"God, fuck," Bakugou moaned. "You feel—mm—so good."

"That's—ah~—my line," Kirishima replied.

Bakugou was beginning to get faster as he pumped away at his heart's content. He was able to make his lover grunt and groan with each thrust. There were also multiple love bites and reddish hickeys running across Kirishima's shoulder and neck. There was no doubt that he was filled with only the thought that he was being filled.

Their grunts, moans, groans, and every other sound they made echoed and bounced back to them. It sounded like an orgy was going on underneath this bridge. And when Bakugou reached around to wrap his fingers over Kirishima's cock, he knew that his lover was getting close.

"K-Katsuki!" Kirishima yelled. "If you—ugh~—do that, I'll—!"

Bakugou didn't really care as he hugged the other man tight. White ropes of cum splurted out and painted the wall, dribbling down towards the ground. Bakugou followed not long after, his heavy breath against Kirishima's ear as he slowly pulled out of him. The condom was only hanging on halfway before it slipped off and landed with a wet splat.

"Fuck," Bakugou huffed. "Turn around again."

Kirishima did so but was immediately pushed back against the wall. He instinctively activated his Quirk to keep from getting hurt but he wasn't quite paying attention to that fact. He just knew about the lips being mashed against his, tongues doing a dance between them as they made out relentlessly. They're dicks had softened up but they weren't staying that way for long.

"Katsuki, what—?"

"I need you inside _me_ now."

"Eh?"

—X—

They lost count of how many times they went at each other. It was like something primal had completely taken over. They were exhausted, sitting against the wall (the clean parts) and trying to catch their breaths. They bought some tissues so they opened up the box to try and wipe off their fluids while also trying to figure out which clothes weren't stained or ripped (from Kirishima's Quirk).

"Shit," Bakugou grumbled. "Did we buy clothes today?"

Kirishima nodded, pulling out the gaudiest shirts from one shopping bag. "We went to _my_ store!"

Bakugou hoped his eye wasn't twitching too much at the sight. "Great…"

Once they had their clothes back on, they stepped back out from under the bridge. It seemed they were lucky to have chosen a spot that was apparently never frequented by anyone. Had they been caught like that, every news media outlet would've blown up about them. Though they were only able to breathe easy once they were back on the road to home.

"Man, Dr. Kayama's suggestion really worked," Kirishima grinned.

"Don't," Bakugou growled. "I don't want to talk about it." He continued glaring at the sidewalk as he quietly said, "But… we're gonna have to start carrying condoms and shit outside because I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself back."

"Dreams _do_ come true."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"


	3. Shoutoko

"It's not that I'm dissatisfied but…" Tokoyami folded his hands, leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and eyes on the floor. He looked like a stereotypically brooding goth in deep thought. "I don't know, things have just been… different lately."

Kayama nodded as she jotted down some notes in her pad. That day, her clients were Shouji Mezo and Tokoyami Fumikage who were once again, recommended by former students. It wasn't such a surprise that they were all experiencing issues. Many of them broke into the top twenty most popular heroes and were constantly being hounded by the media. These two in particular, even out of costume, were easily recognizable so it must be hard to find much alone time.

The therapist also imagined that they didn't do it much to begin with. After all, they were such a quiet and reserved pair. It was hard to imagine them having sex. It was hard enough believing they had even started dating let alone got married almost as soon as they graduated, their rings hanging around their necks.

"Okay," said Kayama, "perhaps you two just need to spice things up a little."

"How so?" asked Shouji.

"Please don't say whips," Tokoyami muttered.

To their surprise, they were given a questionnaire to fill out about their sex life. She explained that she just wanted to find out what they had and hadn't done. There was also a section where they could include the things that were definitely off the table. Though it was Kayama's philosophy that a person should try anything once.

"List all the places where you have done it," Shouji read aloud.

Tokoyami twirled the pen around in his hand as he started writing. Shouji reminded him every now and then about places he missed. Kayama expected it to be the usual suspects, all within the house. So like the bedroom, shower, bathtub, living room, and maybe a hotel when they were on a business trip away from Shizuoka. But then…

"There was the changing room at that clothing store last week," Tokoyami remarked.

Shouji nodded as his hand morphed into a mouth. "Don't forget about the airport restroom."

"Oh, oh," Dark Shadow piped up, "remember the Ferris wheel and the haunted house?"

Kayama glanced at the clock, noticing that a whole five minutes passed and they were arguing about whether or not they actually fucked in a train cart to Kyushu while going visit Shouji's family. At this rate, they were going spend the entire session on this. As much as she would love to have them pay overtime, she also didn't want to feel so inferior because their sex life was apparently packed with experiences.

"List all the positions you've tried," Tokoyami read. He glanced up at Kayama. "This might take a while."

"Can we just write down 'the whole kama sutra'?" Shouji suggested.

Kayama cracked her whip, getting their attention. "Okay, that's enough!"

"It's surprising isn't it?" said Dark Shadow, once the initial shock subsided. The sentient Quirk tried to distance himself from his host, hovering directly in front of their former teacher. "These two just can't keep their hands off each other sometimes. It's usually Mezo that instigates but Fumi makes like, zero effort to reject his advances."

Tokoyami crossed his arms. "I cannot deny the truth."

"I can't help it sometimes," Shouji muttered. "You're irresistible, love."

"Learn some self-control then," Tokoyami grumbled. "You can start by not unhanding me."

Kayama's glasses were hanging off the tip of her nose and she stared, dumbstruck, at the sight of the stoic Shouji enveloping his tiny bird husband in all six muscular arms. All six of his hands shamelessly wandering all over Tokoyami's torso, trying to get underneath his black hoodie. It didn't even seem like the white-haired man noticed until it was brought up as he mumbled an apology but remained where he was, chin resting on the feathery head.

"Okay," said Kayama, clearing her throat, "an active sex life is good, especially for a young couple like you two." She put her hands in her lap as she tried to figure out what to say next. "But I think, Tokoyami, you may have gotten used to the constant sex. So tell me, is there something you always wanted to try or at least, something you think is… missing?"

"Missing?" Tokoyami repeated, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah," Kayama nodded, "like, compared to your first time."

Tokoyami furrowed his brow, falling into deep thought. "Maybe… control?" He turned back to face their therapist. "I don't know, it feels like he's always the one doing all the work." Shouji guiltily backed away. "But our first time, we were both… I don't know, new, to it. Does that make sense?"

Kayama was nodding along the entire time. "Okay, I've got an _excellent_ idea. Shouji, could you leave the room?"

"Well," the other man muttered, "if this helps Fumi feel better."

"Thank you, love," Tokoyami nodded.

—X—

It wasn't going to be a surprise. Tokoyami asked if it was something that Shouji wanted to try first. In general, he was open to almost anything but he hadn't expected Tokoyami to be so into it. He was put into an ill-fitting dress shirt, a tie, and grey slacks that were bulging at the seams from his musculature. His wrists and ankles were tightly bound in chains that were then attached to the four corner posts of their bed.

The lights were dimmed and a bunch of scented candles were lit around the room. They also had a sex playlist filled with all the romantic classics.

"Why the suit?" asked Shouji.

Tokoyami locked the chains and then slid off the bed. "She told me to put you in something that really turned me on." He smiled at the sight as he slid a hand across the bare muscles of Shouji's arms, the only exposed parts. His fingertips just barely brushed across the smooth fabric covering his enormous pecs. The shirt was clearly straining to keep the chest contained and his hard nipples were even poking through a bit. "Do you like this?"

"Because it's with you," said Shouji, "kind of."

"Good," Tokoyami chuckled. He pinched the top of Shouji's mask and pulled it off, mussing up his pretty white hair and revealing his elongated mouth and sharp teeth. He then took out a blindfold from his back pocket and wrapped it over the man's eyes. "Because you need to leave all the work to me." He rubbed a thumb over Shouji's jaw, manually parting his lips and leaning forward to kiss him.

They couldn't kiss like most people though. Both of them lacked actual lips so they just put their mouths and tongues together. They liked aggressively tasting each other, licking the insides of their mouths, hot breaths in their faces, pants fighting to be taken off. Tokoyami kept his eyes closed as his hands traveled down until it cupped the bulge in the suit pants, massaging gently.

"Mm, Fumi," Shouji exhaled.

Tokoyami looked up and noticed an eyeball staring at him. "Hey! No morphing into eyes!"

"But I want to see you," he whined underneath.

"You see me all the time." Tokoyami backed away and opened up their nightstand to retrieve some gloves. "This is for you too. It'll increase your sensitivity to everything else like… my voice, my touch." In a much more seductive tone as he moved back to the bed, he asked, "Don't you want that?"

Even if Shouji could resist, he wouldn't have made any efforts to. He loved the way his lover's voice dropped another octave and got that little growling rasp at the back of his throat. So he changed his hands back and waited for Tokoyami to put the gloves on him before getting kissed and fondled again.

"Are you sure I'm the irresistible one?" Tokoyami asked.

"Of course, Fumi," Shouji whispered. "Then again, I'm biased."

The birdman really enjoyed that boost to his ego but at the same time, he felt inclined to disagree. He was pretty biased too though. Still, there was just so much more to Shouji to enjoy. His fluffy white hair, his abnormally long tongue, his incredibly hunky body, and three times the buff biceps as any other man.

To start, Tokoyami straddled his waist and hooked a finger into the tie loop. As he loosened it from his husband's thick neck, he untucked his shirt with the other hand and continued kissing him. There wasn't much else to do with his mouth but that didn't matter, his hands skating across the exposed skin was enough to send shivers through Shouji's body.

"God," Tokoyami whispered. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

"I want to see how beautiful _you_ are though," Shouji murmured.

Tokoyami chuckled as he tugged on the tie, pulling it towards him so that he could make out with Shouji some more. Once he removed it, he started unbuttoning the shirt slowly, letting his hands roam all over the thick, toned chest underneath. The well sculpted build that Tokoyami knew took so long to cultivate was always a sight for sore eyes. The large, pillowy pecs that were nearly three times the size of his palm and the abs that were as hard as diamonds had Tokoyami drooling.

Shouji's chest rose and fell with his breath as he squirmed at his lover's touch. He could feel the tip of a beak scratch against his skin and then a tongue run across his collarbone. Small, thin fingers found their way to his nipples and started rubbing and pinching. He let out small grunts every now and then as his knuckles turned white and he struggled against his bindings, causing the bed the shake.

"You really like that, huh," Tokoyami grinned, leaving the shirt open. There was no way he was going to make any attempt at removing it. Besides, something about seeing a formerly pristine white shirt all wrinkled but showing off a beautifully toned torso was a major turn on for the birdman. "Allow me to feast upon this paradise."

It might be strange to most but Shouji enjoyed Tokoyami's special brand of dirty talk. "If that's what you want, then allow me to be your banquet."

Tokoyami positioned himself in the space between his husband's legs, stripping off his own clothes and tossing them to the floor. He fumbled with Shouji's belt buckle but it was even harder trying to pull the slacks down from over the massive bulge. There was a growing wet spot on the white briefs and it was clear that the fabric was struggling to contain everything. Once he managed to pull the undergarments down though, up came eight whole inches of Shouji's swelling cock.

No matter how many times he saw it, it always left him speechless.

They both knew that Shouji was the most well-endowed among their class thanks to going to the hot springs together. Shouji didn't actually think it was all that impressive. But Tokoyami always considered himself lucky for being together with someone so large. Its girth was comparable to his own wrist and his miniscule stature made it look even bigger.

"I haven't had the chance to just look at it in a while," Tokoyami remarked.

Shouji suddenly felt shy even though he couldn't see a thing. "D-Don't just stare at it…"

"Hm?" Tokoyami mused. "But you're getting harder."

Shouji felt more exposed than usual despite wearing more clothes than he normally did. But at least, during other times, he could close his legs. He also knew that his stiff cock was raised straight up and twitching erratically, oozing with pre just from the thought of what might happen next.

"So what are you going t—AH~!"

Tokoyami opened up his beak as wide as he could before going down on Shouji. He didn't try to perform fellatio like any other person would, just played with the massive tool in his throat with his tongue. He bobbed his head up and down, careful not to let his beak scratch against him as he licked the length of the rod, swirling around the pink, juicy knob when he reached it.

Shouji had never received a blowjob from Tokoyami before. The sensation was brand new and it made him curl his toes and fight even harder against his restraints. There was a great urge to run his fingers through the black feathers that belonged to the head he knew was going to town on his dick. He was going to be left gasping for air by the end of this.

Tokoyami knew that the organ would be too big to actually fit in his mouth. He could only reach halfway before the tip grazed the back of his throat. He couldn't even wrap a hand around it so this task alone practically required him to unhinge his jaw. Tears sprung to his eyes every time he swallowed as much as possible but he tried to hide it from Shouji the best he could. But to give his lover the most pleasure, he was jerking him off and fondling his balls at the same time.

If there was one thing Shouji could still move, he was glad it was his pelvis because he couldn't help trying to thrust deeper. At some point, he wasn't sure when, but the bed underneath shifted until Tokoyami's knees were to either side of his head. His lover must've turned all the way around because he could feel a pair of hands caressing his muscular legs, a particular focus on his inner thighs.

"Fumi," Shouji moaned.

"Open your mouth," Tokoyami muttered.

Shouji did as he was told, his mouth had been watering with excitement. And he got what he wanted when Tokoyami lowered his hips, dipping his cock and balls right into the mouth. Shouji had an extra long tongue and he knew how to use it well as he curled it around the dick, swirling the entire length inside his mouth.

"Ngh, fuck," Tokoyami groaned, pulling his head away. "I forgot how—ahn~—good you are at that."

Shouji grinned, changing a hand to a mouth inside his glove to speak even if muffled. "You're pretty good yourself."

They continued to suck each other off. Tokoyami's jaw was getting tired and sore though so he settled for just jacking him off. Both hands wrapped around the hot cock, twisting and sliding up the slicked-up shaft. But he came to a stop when Shouji suddenly responded with jerk and a loud, closed-mouth moan. He was getting close.

"Why'd you stop?" Shouji gasped when Tokoyami lifted himself up.

"I want the main course," said Tokoyami, licking his beak.

Shouji could feel the bed shifting with his husband's weight and then a tongue passed over his mouth. He returned the gesture, parting his lips to allow him entry. They could still taste the salt and smell the musk on their faces as Tokoyami laid down on top of Shouji, bending his legs to let his toes dance upon his lover's cock.

"Fumi," Shouji whispered. "Don't tease me."

Tokoyami grabbed the bottle of lube from their nightstand. He knew he should get protection but at the same time, he was too eager to get started. So as he fingered himself in preparation, he continued to exchange saliva with Shouji while slipping off the blindfold with his free hand.

"You wanted to see me?" Tokoyami smirked.

Shouji's eyes adjusted to the light quickly and he smiled broadly. "Of course."

Tokoyami straightened up to a squat and hovered directly over Shouji's lubed up cock. He held the shaft in his hand as he gently lowered himself onto it. He grit his teeth as it penetrated him, his knees buckling as they almost gave out on him. He kept going despite the tremors, his breath trembling as he took it all the way down to the base. It felt like his insides were melting and his head was burning white hot as he felt the small bulge inside his stomach.

"Fuck, so big."

Shouji wanted so badly to break his chains as they rattled loudly against the posts. No matter how many times they'd done this, Tokoyami always felt so tight and hot. Especially when he was buried so deep in the birdman's guts.

"I want to touch you," Shouji whined. "I want to hold you."

Tokoyami shushed him as he panted out, "I'm… I'm—ngh—going start moving…"

As Tokoyami started to raise himself, he couldn't help squeezing his eyes shut in the process. It felt like he was being turned inside out. Over time, he quickened his pace, bouncing up and down the massive prick with the lust of a beast in heat. His erotic moans were so loud that they practically overlapped the music playing. He threw his head back in rapture every time he took it balls deep.

The chains clanged against the posts as the bed quaked, shaken by Shouji's attempts at trying to get free. He grit his teeth and groaned in time with Tokoyami's movements. He wanted so badly just to touch his skin, to kiss his feathers, and to do more than just lay around.

"Fumi, I'm sorry."

Tokoyami's eyes reopened for just a second just as a loud crack reverberated through the room. Shouji managed to tear off the posts, causing the bed to collapse. Tokoyami almost fell over but then Shouji went with him, all his arms blocking his possible escape routes while he continued to fuck Tokoyami, this time, in complete control, his cock grinding up Tokoyami's walls.

"M-Mezo," Tokoyami huffed. "Wha—hah!"

"I know what you said at the session," Shouji grunted. "But I was thinking… the thing that's different…" He removed his gloves, changed some to mouths and started kissing Tokoyami all over. Tongue on his nipples, lips against his thighs, hands against his stomach and back. "What if it's that I rush? I want to savor you—this, when I ravish you. I want you know that every part of you is adored."

"Mezo, god, fuck," Tokoyami moaned, scratching at his back.

"So let me hold you," Shouji whispered.

They moved their hips in tandem, sweaty arms enveloped in one another, breathing filling the room. It wasn't as aggressive as they would usually go at each other but Tokoyami still felt like he was being split in two. Though as they shifted their position around, Shouji gradually picked up the pace, making loud smacks as their bodies crashed into each other.

Shouji pressed his mouth against Tokoyami's feathers. "I love you Fumi."

"I—ahn~—love you too," Tokoyami gasped.

They had their chests together when they finally reached climax. Tokoyami shivering as he felt himself get filled with hot cum, some of it leaking out of his hole and dripping onto the bed. His entire body was practically raw with love bites and hickeys. It was such an overwhelmingly intense fuck that he almost passed out.

Shouji was still breathing hard when he pulled out. He noticed that their chests had gotten soaked in cum as well which meant Tokoyami must've orgasmed too. But he was more concerned with his own cum dribbling out of Tokoyami.

"Sorry," Shouji muttered. "I should've—."

Tokoyami quickly shut him up by pushing his tongue back into Shouji's throat. "Don't. I loved it."

"You did?"

"I did, all of it."

They fell back into bed, still holding one another, as they tried to find a spot that wasn't stained. They ended up kicking off their sheet and just resting on the mattress. They were too fatigued to do much else aside. They were going to have to buy a new bed. And discuss a few other things like what their sex life was going to be like from then on.

"Was that really your first blowjob?" Shouji inquired. "You were _really_ good at it."

Tokoyami was using his pecs as his pillows. "Dr. Kayama had me practice my 'technique' with a banana."

"Unbelievable," Shouji chuckled.

"She also suggested I call you daddy."

"You're voice is too deep for that."

"Really, is _that_ the problem?"

They talked about their first time, thinking back to when they were too afraid to actually go all the way. Shouji actually feared breaking him at the time so they stuck to just using their fingers to give pleasure to one another. Back then, they took care to try and bring enjoyment to both parties. To Shouji, he felt that perhaps he hadn't been doing that lately and that was what Tokoyami was dissatisfied about.

"Well, I don't know if that's the case," Tokoyami mused, running a hand through Shouji's long strands of white hair. "But I do know that that was probably the best sex I've had in a long time. So thank you for that soiree of exaltation."

Shouji chuckled before kissing him on the head. "Anything for you, love."


	4. KamiOji

Kaminari and Ojiro had a purely platonic and sexual relationship. At the same time, while they secretly sleeping together in hotel rooms, love motels, and their rooms, they were dating Jirou and Hagakure respectively. Well, it was only a secret from the public, their girlfriends were well aware of the nature of their relationship. Kayama, however, didn't even try to understand class A's polyamorous bonds.

Even Todoroki was dating Yaoyorozu who was dating Jirou. Simultaneously, Midoriya was dating Uraraka who was also dating Asui. It was the main reason why so many of them hadn't figured out their potential marriages since they were unsure of how that would affect those relationships. Even the married pairs were in open relationships.

Kayama cleared her throat once the pair sat down. "So, what brings you two in here today?"

Unlike previous clients, Kaminari and Ojiro made the decision together to come there. They discussed it for quite some time but after seeing the practically magical after-sex glow on the faces of their friends that have gone to the clinic, they decided to give it a try. They weren't exactly having problems perse but the sex just wasn't as fun nowadays. They couldn't figure out why though so they needed a second opinion.

"We tried a couple of methods," said Ojiro, "to 'spice things up' but, I don't know, nothing really worked for us."

Kaminari nodded along, crossing his arms. "Izuku and Fumi said something about you giving them some helpful tips but they were too embarrassed to tell us anything." He pouted a little, leaning back into the couch. "They also said something about how their particular tips wouldn't help us anyway."

The therapist clicked her pen. They weren't exactly wrong. The former didn't know where the prostate was while the latter had never attempted giving a blowjob. Not the most helpful advice for a couple that, more than likely, knew about—and had already done—those things.

"Okay," said Kayama, "what have you tried?"

"A couple of things," Ojiro professed.

"Makkun's constantly wimping out on me though," Kaminari mumbled.

Apparently, they attempted to have sex in public a few times but didn't have the guts to go through with it. Ojiro was way too paranoid that they would get caught. Then there was that time they tried using whips and riding crops but Ojiro was not very receptive to the idea of pain. Regardless of whether or not he was the giver. Then they tried using toys but…

"They just didn't do anything for me," Ojiro sighed. "I'm sorry Denki."

Kayama tapped the end of her pen against her chin. "I see…"

"So what's your diagnosis doc?" asked Kaminari. "I personally think Makkun's just too vanilla."

"Hey!" Ojiro snapped. But then he sank right back into his seat as he found he couldn't exactly make a counterargument. He just wasn't too interested in things like pain or risk. "Look… it's not like we're in a romantic relationship," he sighed. "Maybe… it would be best if we just end things since you're not really having fun anymore."

"What?" Kaminari blinked. "Hold on, Makkun, I—."

"I got it!" Kayama shouted. "I'm a genius!"

Both men waited for her to share her epiphany with them but she was busy scribbling something down into her notepad. Once she finished with whatever she was writing, she spun around her chair to boot up her computer. They looked over her shoulder as she pulled up various shady sites and rapidly typed away at her keyboard, her fingers a blur.

"Um, what are you doing?" Ojiro broached.

Kayama turned back around. "Ojiro-kun, can I talk to you privately?"

They knew that this was typically how she operated but they didn't even know what she had in store for them. They barely gave her much to work with and whatever was showing up on the monitor wasn't very reassuring. But then again, whatever advice she had given their friends had ended up going well for each of them. So they figured they wouldn't be losing anything if they gave it a shot.

"Alright," Kaminari sighed. "I just hope this works."

"Don't worry," said Kayama. "I always make sure my clients are comfortable with what I suggest."

Ojiro's tail drooped over the side of the couch. "I'm not sure how much I trust that statement."

"Kaminari-kun, I'll probably call you in later too."

—X—

Ojiro had been asked a rather simple question once alone with the therapist. What was something he'd fantasized about doing with Hagakure but didn't have the courage to ask of her? He wasn't really able to come up with anything substantial so she changed it up a bit. Rather, it was about the porn he watched and what was the kind of thing he ended up going back to time and time again. His entire face was red as he answered her with a stammer.

He and Kaminari talked about their relationship after that. Even though it was purely sexual, they didn't want to break what they had going on at the moment. So they decided that if the next time they had sex wasn't enjoyable for both parties, then perhaps they should invest in other partners. But for now, they were willing to try other methods.

A few days later, a package arrived at Ojiro's house. He knew it was coming but he was still shocked that one could buy a doctor's exam table with wax paper so easily on the internet. He didn't have to call his lover to come over either. Kaminari was staying while Hagakure was away on a stealth mission.

"How expensive was all this?" Ojiro asked.

Kaminari shrugged. "I just gave her my credit card info."

"Won't Kyouka be mad at you for that?" he asked.

"Nah, she didn't want us to have a joint account."

"Honestly, that's a really smart move on her part."

While Ojiro set everything up in the cleared-out guest room, making it look like an actual medical office, Kaminari went to get changed in the bathroom. It was rather embarrassing for the tailed hero to admit that this was one of his fantasies. His cheeks took on a pinkish tint as he put on a blue patient gown and he thought about the idea of a sexy nurse 'taking care of' him.

The fact that it was going to be Kaminari was already getting him semi-hard.

As he sat down on the table, he wondered if the wax paper was going to be too noisy. He also didn't appreciate the draft he felt on his back. Or the fact that his heart was beating out of his chest. They'd fucked countless times over the years, why was this so different? Now that he thought about, there was no Kaminari yet. What was taking him so long?

"Uh," Ojiro uttered, "Den… K-Kaminari-sensei?"

A sultry voice called back. "The doctor will be right with you."

The door creaked on its hinges as it was pushed open. Ojiro wasn't sure what he was expecting. An open white coat, stethoscope hanging on a bare chest, and ill-fitting slacks perhaps. But instead, what entered was Kaminari with cute clips pinning his bangs back, a tight white nurse dress, go go boots to match, and fishnet stockings.

"Denki?!" Ojiro blanched.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting," Kaminari smirked, his voice lilting and smooth.

The other blond sashayed across the floor towards Ojiro who was getting redder by the second. He was not prepared for this whatsoever but he couldn't escape the room. Not when a warm hand brushed up his thigh, sending excited shivers of his spine. There was a slight bulge in his pelvic region that he had no chance of hiding. But even more obvious was the way his tail was wagging enthusiastically.

"Um, well," Ojiro gulped. "N-No, you didn't keep me waiting…"

Kaminari giggled and winked. "That's good, don't want to upset my favorite patient~."

Ojiro was hyper aware of the fact that there was a hand caressing his inner thigh, disappearing up his gown and stopping just below his erection. He tried his best to control his breathing but he could hear his heart pounding in the back of his head. He didn't know if it was because he was really turned on by the skimpy outfit that Kaminari was in or the seductive tone or the friskiness that was the cause.

"So, I… haven't been feeling too well lately," said Ojiro, trying to keep his voice even.

Kaminari pouted and batted his eyelashes which Ojiro was just noticing were rather long. "Oh no, well we can't have that."

It was all of the above. It was definitely all of the above.

"I'm not sure what the problem is," Ojiro murmured, his eyes darting in every direction. He wanted to focus on anything other than the bouncing ass that Kaminari was showing off, barely confined in the skirt. But his eyes were always drawn back to the voluptuousness. "So I… was hoping to get an opinion from you."

"Well then," Kaminari giggled, "let's start the examination."

Kaminari was really getting into his role. He started by 'checking Ojiro's blood flow' with his stethoscope which was actually just his rubbing his hand all over his pecs. Of course he had to knead and pinch at his pink nipples. Next, he wanted to check Ojiro's temperature but 'forgot the thermometer' so instead he gave Ojiro a very deep kiss. His tongue dug its way deep into his mouth, exploring the insides with vigor. Ojiro was completely out of breath and red-faced when it was over.

"You do feel pretty warm," Kaminari remarked. "Especially down here."

Ojiro jolted when he felt slender fingers wrap around his balls, his dick twitching right above it. "Oh, uh, well…"

"Let's see if we can do something about this," said Kaminari.

He took the end of the gown and lifted it over the hard-on, like he was unveiling a special surprise. He licked his lips at the sight of the cock, standing straight up. He first tasted the tip, getting the droplets of oozing pre onto his tongue before wrapping his lips around it and sucking. He continued to push out his ass while bringing his hands around to grope Ojiro's, all while slurping on the cock down to its base.

Ojiro was familiar with his lover's deepthroat skills. And unlike with his girlfriend, he could actually watch since with her, it always looked like his dick would disappear. But with Kaminari, he had a perfect view of his pretty face slobbering the entire length of his dick. His toes curled and his tail wagged as he placed a hand on the back of Kaminari's head, fingers running through his long hair as he acted as though he was moving the head up and down his member.

The wax paper crinkled and rustled underneath from every slight movement. But they paid it no mind.

"Denki, fuck," Ojiro moaned.

Kaminari loved hearing that sound. Almost as much as he knew Ojiro loved hearing him gag whenever he swallowed his cock down to the base. He hitched up his skirt over his ass and Ojiro made another noise. Surprise for sure. He was showing off his black lacy panties and even though Ojiro couldn't see down below, he must've known that Kaminari was jerking off his own dick.

"You like what you see?" Kaminari teased.

Ojiro looked to his lover's face and noticed lace peeking out from underneath his low-cut collar. "Is that a matching bra?"

"All for you," Kaminari winked.

Ojiro wasn't quite sure what to think but his dick didn't. It felt like he had gotten even harder simply at the thought of Kaminari in nothing but sexy lingerie. The tip of the other man's cock sticking out from the waistband and his nipples poking out through the bra.

"I didn't think you could look better," Ojiro chuckled.

"Never underestimate me, Makkun," Kaminari grinned.

Ojiro watched as his lover unbuttoned his dress, showing off the lingerie and his body in all its glory. The muscles of his hero-toned body glistening beautifully. His chest and ass accentuated by the extremely revealing undergarments.

Kaminari returned to sucking off his lover. He started by putting one of Ojiro's balls into his mouth and let his teeth gently run over the skin as he licked, getting the sweat onto his tongue. He did the same to the other before returning to the actual shaft. He liked rubbing his face across the length, feeling the heat coming off it. He maintained eye contact with Ojiro while running his tongue across the cock.

Ojiro was panting hard as he watched his partner close his mouth around the mushroom tip. He tugged at his hair slightly and when he felt himself getting close, he couldn't help forcing Kaminari's head down. He shot his load straight down Kaminari's throat as he arched his back, trying to push himself as deeply into him as possible.

"Fuck, Denki," Ojiro grunted. "Sorry…"

Kaminari pulled away once he was free, mouth still open wide as some of the cum pooled on his tongue. He didn't swallow it yet. Instead, he climbed up onto the table, pushing Ojiro down as he grinded up against him and pressing their mouths together. He swirled the cum in his mouth, sharing it with the tailed hero and almost instantly, his cock became hard again.

"You didn't think you were finished, did you?" Kaminari smirked.

Ojiro could see a cum-string still connecting their lips. "Uh… well…"

Kaminari went back over to a drawer and got a strange contraption out which he set at the foot of the table. He instructed Ojiro to lay back and keep his tail hanging off the end, still using that sweet but sexy nurse voice of his. He then took Ojiro's legs and set them in the holds, spreading them wide so that he could get a good view of the blond's hole.

"Your check up isn't done yet," Ojiro grinned. "We still need to give you your shot."

Ojiro gulped as he tried to control his wagging tail. "O-Okay."

Kaminari positioned himself and pressed his face into Ojiro's ass, getting a good lick of the hole. He heard a moan as he continued to bury his tongue as deeply as he could and play with the insides. He couldn't exactly go very deep but he knew just what to do to get Ojiro writhing in pleasure as he acted as though he was devouring his lover.

"Feeling better than when you came in?" Kaminari winked.

Ojiro was having a hard time concentrating. He almost forgot that they were doing something special to begin with. "Uh, well, yeah…" He felt like he was making Kaminari do all the work though so he had to return the dirty talk somehow. "Well, I want you to make me feel even better, nurse. That injection you mentioned, I want it in me."

"Well, we have a rather impatient patient," said Kaminari.

Ojiro was rather flexible so he didn't really need the device to keep his legs spread. They got rid of it as he grabbed the underside of his knees and pulled them as high as he could. Meanwhile, Kaminari got the lube and slathered it onto his fingers before rubbing it onto the entrance.

He slipped off the stockings and pulled the panties down so that they were right below the balls. He then rolled on a condom quickly before bringing his attention back to Ojiro's hole which was twitching sporadically. Without wasting anymore time, Kaminari penetrated him, his cock throbbing as it found itself in the familiar cavern.

Kaminari climbed onto the table itself and Ojiro, without thinking, wrapped his legs around his waist and threw his arms around his neck, pulling their bodies together. Not that Kaminari had any issues with that. It just meant they got make out some more as he pumped his body up and down, in and out of his lover.

The table wobbled and the wax paper crumpled but they only cared about fucking. Ojiro liked feeling the smooth skin underneath his palms and playing the strap of the bra. He wanted to feel the lace against his own chest though so he reached between them and managed to tear off the gown, grateful that it was just cheap fabric.

"You're quite—hah~—the professional at this, nurse," Ojiro panted. "Do you do this with all your patients?"

Kaminari smiled before going down to suck on Ojiro's nipple, his hips on autopilot now. "Only the cute ones."

Their breath in their faces was hot. Ojiro's tail was wagging non-stop but he had the willpower to curl it up and grind the muscular part against Kaminari's ass crack. He knew for a fact that it would really get him going and he was right. Kaminari let out a lustful groan before kicking it into overdriving, thrusting faster and going deeper.

"Oh, fuck, mmh, fuck me Denki," Ojiro moaned.

Kaminari could faintly hear the table rhythmically creaking under their weight. "God, Makkun, you're so tight."

Ojiro was finding it difficult to think. All he wanted was to hold on and enjoy the ride. Kaminari wasn't exceptionally big or wide, but he knew how to work Ojiro's body. What parts of him were most sensitive and which parts were most receptive to his touch. They'd been together long enough to know these things.

Finally, Kaminari reached his climax and they were both breathing raggedly as they laid there. Suddenly, they were aware of the annoying wax paper underneath but what could they do about it at that point? They just wanted to lay on the table. Kaminari, on top of Ojiro, was unable to move anywhere else since he didn't want to just fall onto the floor.

"We don't have to do this every time," Ojiro muttered, "will we?"

Kaminari pushed himself up so that they were face to face. "I don't know."

They had talked about it for a while, that they didn't want to break what they had. There had been times when they wondered if they should become romantically involved. But unlike their other friends, they didn't know how to manage a polyamorous relationship. It seemed complicated even when the others promised it wasn't.

They could still remember when their fuck buddy relationship started. The tuft at the end of Ojiro's tail was always sensitive and he always felt a little aroused when touched there. Kaminari, having sat behind him, was constantly playing around with it. Then one day, Ojiro arrived at the electric hero's house drunk and unannounced, telling him to take responsibility.

They didn't fuck that night. But they did eventually.

"Well… what _do_ you know?" Ojiro asked.

"That I like what we have," said Kaminari. "That I like you."

"Do you… want to try going out?"

"I think it's worth a shot."

They had to share this development with their girlfriends and the rest of their former classmates. Not to mention go on their first official date together. They still weren't sure if this relationship would even last very long. But they didn't have to think about the future for the moment. For now, they just wanted to seal the deal with a kiss.

—X—

A few days passed and Ojiro was out with Hagakure at a cat cafe. They were discussing their plans for a double date with Kaminari and Jirou when he got a call from said man. Thinking it was a convenient coincidence, he put it on speaker so they could all join in. However, the shout that burst through the device had him fumbling to turn it off.

" _Why does Kyouka have a picture of me?!"_

Ojiro couldn't understand the problem. "Wha? What do you mean?"

" _That nurse outfit!"_ Kaminari snapped. _"She has a pic of that!"_

The cats hissed as they took off from the loud noise. Other patrons were either pretending not to notice or they were giving the pair dirty looks. A manager came out of the kitchen, looking ready to kick them out. Hagakure, on the other hand, burst into raucous laughter and was having trouble trying to calm down enough to argue with the waiter asking them leave.

Ojiro stepped outside and brought the phone to his ear. "What are you talking about?" he whispered.

" _Hagakure was in the room, wasn't she?"_ Kaminari barked. _"She sent that pic to Kyouka!"_

The tailed hero looked over to his girlfriend who was still trying, and failing, to stifle her cackling. He let out a groan as he tried to formulate a response. "Look, Dr. Kayama said that it might be more… fun for me if I knew someone was watching. And… Tooru always said she wanted watch."

" _You said she was on a stealth mission!"_

"Watching us was that mission."

" _That it, I'm breaking up with you!"_

"What, Denki, wait!"


	5. KodaSatou

Koda twiddled with his fingers as his head darted around in all directions, wanting to focus on anything that was not associated with sex. A rather impossible task considering the office recently went through renovations. This meant that the walls got posters of kama sutra poses represented by stick figures. In the end, he stuffed his hands between his thighs and stared down at his knees, his face burning crimson.

On the other end of the couch was Satou, looking completely bored before the session had even started. He sat there with his beefy arms crossed and eyes staring into the middle distance. He didn't look like he wanted to be there despite the fact that it had been his own suggestion.

Even though Kayama knew she shouldn't assume why her clients had come but the case had to be obvious here. Satou was probably frustrated and pent up because Koda wouldn't put out due to his shyness. But she couldn't just run on her presumptuous theory considering how wrong she was last time.

"So why are you two here today?" she asked.

"I want you to convince Koji to take multiple partners," Satou stated bluntly.

Koda covered his face with his hands. "Rikido-san!"

Kayama felt like she was just blindsided by this information. What was it they were asking for? Did Satou want to engage in an orgy or at least a threesome but was having trouble persuading his boyfriend? She figured he would be more respectful of Koda's reservations.

Kayama coughed into her fist. "Could you elaborate?"

Satou sighed as he gripped his knees, leaning forward. "Koji is completely insatiable while I don't really care about sex all that much." Their therapist almost spat out her tea. "In the past, he'd join Shouji and Tokoyami if he really needed release. But after they got married, Koji stopped because he's been afraid of accidentally getting in between them."

It was a rational and understandable concern, Kayama figured. Yet she also felt compelled to say that it was slightly paranoid since class A were a very a close-knit group. But even though she was supposed to think about possible solutions for them, she was hyper-focused on the fact that the three of them had casually fucked together. It really is the quiet ones.

"Okay," Kayama nodded. "So you want Koda-kun to take other partners."

Koda peeked through his fingers. "It's just… I feel unfaithful if it's with people outside class A."

"I told you I'm fine with it," said Satou. "You don't have to worry."

Kayama tapped her pen against her chin as she tried to figure out how to help. It was against her policy to suggest something too far out of their comfort zone. She didn't want to spend the session trying to convince Koda to do something he didn't want to.

"Satou-kun," Kayama broached, "why aren't you as interested in sex? Just, out of curiosity."

The muscular hero shrugged. "Not sure. I just have a low sex drive."

"That is totally fair," their therapist nodded. "So… I have some ideas."

She brought up the idea of buying sex toys like dildos and fleshjacks to use when Koda was particularly pent up. She knew of sites where they could get decent deals so they wouldn't have to dig too deep into their savings. But perhaps that wouldn't be enough. So she had one other suggestion.

"I told you," Satou grumbled, "I don't have a high sex drive."

Kayama nodded in understanding. "I know, I know. But what if Koda-kun was able to turn you on?" The men glanced at each other before raising a curious brow at their former teacher. "Maybe, if he can seduce you to bed and find ways to do this consistently, do you think you'd have sex with him more?"

"Well…," Satou muttered, pursing his lips, "maybe?"

"Great, Koda-kun, let's talk," Kayama grinned.

"Um," Koda gulped, "o-okay."

—X—

Koda seemed to be rather flustered when he left the office, stuttering out fragments and blushing from head to toe. He wouldn't talk about what he discussed with Kayama, just that it would be a last resort sort of deal. So Satou just pushed it out of his mind. Hopefully, the toys would be enough anyway.

A few days passed without incident. Apparently, Koda continued to see Kayama once a week. For what reason, Satou didn't know and he kept being told not to worry about it. He tried his best to pretend it didn't bother him since it felt hypocritical to be concerned after constantly telling his boyfriend not to be. Granted, they were different situations.

Oftentimes, Satou avoided the bedroom when the door was locked. If he pressed his ear up against the wood, he could hear high-pitched moaning and whimpering. On occasion, there would be buzzing as well. The toys must've been coming in handy and if it was anyone other than Satou, he would've been imagining exactly what Koda was doing.

"You don't have to be so shy about it," Satou remarked one morning.

Koda had been in the midst of carrying a large dildo to the shower with him. "Erm, well… it feels weird if you see."

Satou had to admit that he wouldn't be comfortable with fucking himself right out in the open. Even if the audience in question was his boyfriend. They'd seen each other naked several times and it wasn't like they didn't know how the other behaved when aroused.

"Okay," Satou chuckled. "Have fun."

Koda paused at the bathroom door. "Um… Rikido-san?"

"Hm?"

"Um, well, I know I said it would be a last resort and all," said Koda quietly, "but I'm not sure this is enough to satisfy me." He didn't want to turn around to see his boyfriend's reaction as he squeezed his eyes shut. "So I want to try what Kayama suggested tonight if—if that's okay with you."

Satou didn't mind but he was also okay with just having sex normally since it _had_ been a while since they did it. But Koda insisted because he wanted to make sure that his lover was really into it for once instead of just doing it because he was asked. There was probably no harm in it and Satou did want to know what he and Kayama had been talking about. So he agreed to it.

He didn't know what to expect. Was he going to come home and Koda would be in skimpy clothes? It didn't exactly do anything for him. At least, not the mental image of his buff yet cute boyfriend in a thong but perhaps the real thing would be different. Only one way to find out.

"I'm home!" Satou called as he entered the house.

Usually, Koda would be waiting to greet him at the door. He liked to give welcome hugs and their five (sometimes more) pets would swarm him. Then again, when they planned on having sex, Koda kept all the animals at his office with his overnight caretakers. So there probably wouldn't be a dog to come and tackle him.

"Woof!"

Satou blinked. "Did he pick up another stray?"

A black snout poked out from the corner at the end of the hall but it didn't seem natural. Satou almost dropped everything in shock when he saw Koda come into view on all fours. His knees hit the floor with soft thuds as he moved towards the other hero. But the most surprising thing was what he was wearing.

To start with, his face was covered in a rubber puppy hood but still revealed his big, adorable eyes. He also wore a leather harness and matching jockstrap, both of which accentuated his most erotic features, his massive pectorals and muscular ass. To top off the look, he even had a red collar around his neck with 'Master's' engraved onto the metal tag.

"K-Koji!" Satou yelped. "Why are you…?"

Koda only replied with high-pitched barks and wagging his tail. "Arf!"

Tail? Satou could see a curved black tail stemming from where he could assume to be Koda's asshole. It was a butt plug. Knowing that his timid, introverted boyfriend was willing to dress this way in front of someone else, Satou suddenly felt a tightening in his pants. He'd never imagined he would ever see Koda in anything like this.

Koda barked a few more times before making his way back into the kitchen. Satou sniffed the air as he followed, smelling what must've been dinner. When he made it into the dining room, he was surprised to see his favorites on the table. His boyfriend, on the other hand, had a plastic bowl on the food filled with beef curry and rice.

"Koji," Satou muttered. "You really don't have to go that far."

Koda crawled over to him, bumping his head onto Satou's leg and then rubbing the length of his solid body against him. He was really going all out when it came to acting like a sell it further, he went up on knees, brought his face to Satou's stomach, and nuzzled into it. The equivalent of a pet coming up and licking their owner affectionately, Satou supposed.

"O-Okay, th-that's!" Satou couldn't finish his sentence as the snout rubbed against his groin.

Koda pulled back and started whining, hands curled into fists in front of his chest as he looked up at Satou. He looked just like a dog begging for a treat. In this case, Satou knew exactly what the treat he wanted was.

"We can eat later," Satou sighed. "You have to take care of something first, boy."

"Arf!" Koda yipped happily, wiggling that large ass some more.

Satou sat down in the chair as he gently tugged on the back of Koda's collar, pulling his boyfriend up to his level. He pressed his lips against Koda's collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses parallel to the leather, all over his chest. He rubbed a thumb over one of his lover's nipples, flicking and pinching, reveling in the whimpers he heard. His other hand reached around, groping Koda's asscheek.

"You like that, boy?" Satou whispered in between Koda's pecs. "You have such a cute tail."

"Mm~!" Koda whined when he felt the plug move.

Satou loved the feel of Koda's smooth but firm ass. The way it jiggled when he slapped a cheek and Koda whimpered in response was a major turn on too. It wasn't even something he was aware of being into before since he never tried to do anything that would leave a mark on Koda. But playing with the plug and smelling the leather when he sucked on Koda's nipples emboldened him.

"Such a cute pup," Satou chuckled.

Koda kept his arms wrapped around Satou's thick neck. He grinded his bulge against Satou's own jean-covered erection. He dug his fingers into Satou's hair, pushing his face deepering onto his chest as he felt teeth sink into his skin, and he kept his snout raised as he moaned in delight. But the most wondrous sensation was coming from behind, where the butt plug was being toggled and twisted, rubbing against his insides.

"Rikido-san," accidentally slipped out of his mouth. "Ngh."

Satou glanced over Koda's shoulder, noticing a box under the table. "What's this?"

He saw that it was a cardboard box labeled in sharpie, 'Puppy's Toys.' There probably wasn't chew toys and other such playthings and he was right as he saw that the contents were the sex toys. Dildos, anal beads, vibrators, plugs, and anything else a dirty mind could conjure up. Koda whimpered and gestured to a rather large, pale silicon cock that he seemed to favor especially.

"You want to play with your toy, boy?" Satou grinned, picking it up, surprised by the heft of it.

Koda nodded, whining desperately. "Arf! Woof!" It seemed to translate to more begging.

"Now, now, don't be so impatient," said Satou.

He reached back around to jostle the tail some more. He savored the sound of panting against his ear, wishing he could feel that breath against him. Very slowly, he began to pull out the tail. It took some effort but he was able to take it out with squelch and a shiver in Koda's shoulders. He flicked it onto the floor as he began fingering his boyfriend with two thick fingers, trying to spread the hole some more with the leftover lube. It was surprisingly wet.

"Please," Koda huffed. "I want it."

Satou nodded as he tried to get a good look at the voluptuous behind. He looked between the pinkish handprint he left behind and the dildo, thinking about how much bigger it was than his actual dick. He knew it would fit though considering the sheer size of Koda's former sexual partner, Shouji. For some reason, the thought of their biggest classmate irked him at that moment.

"So this is what you want?" Satou teased. "Right here, is it?"

Koda backed up against the toy, feeling the tip prod his entrance. He nodded frantically. "I want," he whined.

Without much more thought or preparation, Satou plunged the dildo right into Koda. His boyfriend jolted and yelped, rattling the chair a bit in the sudden motion. Satou snapped out of his envious stupor from before and pulled it out. Thankfully, he hadn't gone much farther than than the bulbous tip.

"I am so sorry, baby," Satou cooed. "Did I hurt you?"

To his surprise, Koda didn't respond and just reached around to place his hand over Satou's and guide it back towards him. Very slowly, he let it spread his asscheeks as he impaled himself on the toy. Satou was a little more than impressed to see Koda take the entire thing without issue, mewling every now and then.

Koda softly barked, surprising him. It translated to, "Please move it."

Satou understood why, Koda was on his knees, straddling his thighs, barely on the edges of either side of the chair. So it would be dangerous for him to do so alone. So Satou carefully braced him with one hand and the occupied one began shifting the dildo in and out of his boyfriend who continued to whimper and whine and let out the occasional moan. Every noise he made and the slight movement of his hips was so arousing.

"You really like that, huh, boy," Satou remarked.

Koda nodded. "I love it," he seemed to want to say.

Satou ran his free hand over the abdominal muscles he knew Koda worked so hard to sculpt. He reached up to the harness, hooking his finger into it and tugging Koda in closer. Then he continued trailing his hand up until he reached the hood, searching for a way to remove it.

"You don't need this," said Satou.

Koda paused and blinked. "Eh...?"

"I want to see your adorable face," he smiled, "I want to hear you say my name."

The rubber hood fell to the floor and the toy plopped out as well. Koda wasn't quite paying attention anymore as Satou pulled their faces close and they kissed. Well, Koda couldn't do much kissing but he opened his mouth to give Satou entry inside. They licked each other passionately, hands holding onto their heads as they kissed fervently.

"Rikido-san," Koda moaned. "Do you really want to?"

Satou nodded as he gave Koda's ass another slap. "You think I'd miss out on this?"

Koda yelped at the impact and blushed heavily. "Uh, well, um…"

"You're so cute," Satou chuckled as he kissed him again. He continued groping Koda's ass all the while, spreading the cheeks as widely as he could to get his fingers inside. He could slip three in with relative ease and the moaning that came as a result was turning him on even more. "Will you even feel me at this point?"

"I-I will," Koda stated. "I know I will. You're thicker than Mezou-san is."

That feeling of jealousy returned. "You can't sleep with Mezou anymore."

"Eh?!" Koda blanched. "W-Where is this coming from?"

Satou never had a high sex drive, he knew that. But it seemed to drop further once he and Koda actually got together. Part of the reason was simply the fact that he was envious of Shouji who was apparently some sort of sex pro. Tokoyami would often be unable to walk the morning after and he knew how much Koda loved doing it together with both. He was afraid he would never be able to satisfy his lover like they could.

He said it didn't bother him if Koda took on other sexual partners outside of their class. But apparently, it did bother him that he ever slept with Shouji at all. He knew he should be more trusting and less possessive so it was going to have to be something he worked on. But for the time being, he wanted things to be just about them.

"Nothing," said Satou. "I just want to be inside you right now."

Koda shivered at Satou's husky whispers. "O-Okay."

Satou unzipped his pants and slipped them down his waist. Once he pulled down the waistband of his boxers, his cock flicked up and hit his stomach. Koda gulped at the sight as he hovered directly above it. Satou helped with that as well, rubbing his leaking tip against Koda's taint, letting it slide over Koda's hole teasingly.

"Mm, Rikido-san," Koda whimpered. "Please give it to me."

"Of course, baby," Satou chuckled.

Satou grabbed Koda's hips and lowered him onto his dick, enjoying the sound of him entering with a small squish. Koda shuddered as he tightened his grasp around Satou's neck, moaning as he took more centimeters inside. Once they made sure he had his balance, he started bouncing his ass up and down the shaft. The chair wobbled on its legs but they weren't really paying attention.

Satou kept one hand gripping the end of their table to keep them balanced. Koda continued to ride his lover, panting heavily as he worked up a sweat. At some point, Satou took a chance to kiss his boyfriend once more, tasting the salt of his perspiration on his upper lip. His free hand continued to play with Koda's body. Anything from pinching his nipples to slapping his ass to get him to clench harder.

"Ngh, hah," Koda whined. "Rikido-s—ahn~!"

Satou must've hit the right spot as his hips started moving on their own to repeat his action. "You like that, baby?"

Koda was beginning to drool involuntarily as he pushed their chests together. Like Satou, he liked the feel of the other man's solid pectorals even through his shirt. But while he was enjoying the thick chest, he was also hyper-focused on the dick stretching him out and mixing his insides. He'd been craving it for so long that he couldn't even think about anything else in the moment.

"Fuck, Koji," Satou grunted. "You're going, ngh, really fast, huh."

Koda let out a loud moan. "Rikido-san~!"

Satou didn't need to hear anything else as he sped up. The chair creaked under their combined weight and movements but how could they care? The heat of their bodies, breath in their ears, and desperate need to fuck as hard as possible completely took over their senses until it was just them going at it.

"I'm… I'm gonna cum," Satou huffed.

"Please," Koda whined. "Cum in me."

Getting direct permission like that pushed Satou over the edge. He gripped harder on Koda's hips and pulled him down until he was balls deep, then he emptied his balls inside Koda. His boyfriend let out a hedonistic cry as he was filled up. Having been so long since Satou orgasmed, they sat there for a solid ten seconds as he came into Koda. It was thick, creamy, and already leaking down the shaft.

"Fuck," Satou huffed. "Koji, did you…?"

Koda nodded meekly, tugging his jockstrap down to reveal the mess he made inside. "Not long after you."

Their food was getting cold just sitting there so once they were able, they cleanied up. They also wanted to talk about what their sex life would look like from then on. Satou still felt as though he didn't want to do it as often as Koda would like. So he came up with his own solution.

"How about I fuck you with the dildos when you need it?" Satou suggested.

Koda was getting a fresh set of clothes from their room. "I… I would like that."

"Good, then it's settled," Satou grinned. "Oh, and Koji?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, baby."

Koda felt the heat rush to his face. Before that evening, he was never given a pet name because Satou had been prepared from the beginning with the possibility of them breaking up. Koda was actually aware of this. For the first time ever, he felt he could say what he had always wanted to say. "…I love you too, Rikido."


	6. IiSeroyama

Kayama was surprised it didn't happen earlier. The year of polyamory at U.A. resulted in several complex love webs. So why she had only been getting couples up was a question she didn't have the answer to. Still, who could've guessed that the first poly group to appear would be Iida, Sero, and Aoyama.

The problem was definitely not sexual though. Aoyama sat in between his boyfriends with an unnerved smile and hands balled up tightly over his knees. He was practically trembling from the menacing aura emanating from the men beside him. Iida had his arms crossed as he glared away and Sero had a frown that could shatter glass if it could.

"I'm sensing a lot of tension," Kayama remarked.

"Oui," Aoyama nodded. "If I had a knife, I could literally cut it."

"Please, Yuga," Iida remarked, waving his arms around stiffly through the air to emphasize each word. Sero rolled his eyes from the other side, mocking his boyfriend by mouthing along with him. "That is an exaggeration. There is nothing wrong between us. You know, if a certain _someone_ would just listen—!"

Sero shot out tape from his elbow to cover Iida's mouth. "I'd listen if you'd stop babbling on and on!"

Iida tore off the tape. "See this is exactly what I was—!"

"You're always shouting at me when—!"

Kayama produced two whips simultaneously, striking them both across the cheek while the blond in the center jerked back in shock. She couldn't believe the former class president would get into such a petty argument with his partner. Then again, it must get annoying. Perhaps he's somewhat of a control freak in a relationship. Sero must have thin patience for that kind of thing.

"I had to be the one to bring them here," said Aoyama. "It was becoming insufferable."

Kayama nodded as she tried to gauge how they felt towards each other by their body language and tone. Aoyama probably had nothing to do with their issues. Perhaps Iida was unaware of how restricting he could be. At the same time, Sero would only exacerbate the situation by talking back.

"When did this start?" Kayama asked.

"Last week," Iida answered.

"No, its been like this since the beginning," Sero retorted.

Kayama massaged her temples as she took a deep breath. She was so used to helping people's sex lives that she forgot her job description included helping clients with other problems. She couldn't admit that she never had a serious relationship before though. So maybe she should try to do what she does best.

"Aoyama, you're an impartial party," she said.

The man could feel the eyes of his former classmates on him. "O-Oui?"

"Okay," said Kayama, "when do you think this began between those two?"

"Things were fine for a while," started Aoyama, "though there were some quarrels d'amour every now and then. But then a little over a month ago… Monsieur Hanta snapped." Kayama stuck out an arm to prevent said man from interjecting. "I don't know why specifically, I wasn't there for the beginning. But he was yelling about Monsieur Tenya never giving him space."

"I was worried about you," Iida stated. "A person can't worry about his partner?"

Sero scoffed, leaning back into the couch. "I don't need to be pampered, _dad_. I can take care of myself."

"No fighting!" Kayama shouted, successfully silencing them. But she was beginning to think there was a better way for them to channel their anger. "Okay, Iida and Aoyama, could you please leave the room for just a couple minutes so that I may speak with Sero alone?"

Iida complied, slowly getting up and helping Aoyama up. "I really hope this works."

"Yeah," Sero muttered, looking away. "I do too."

—X—

When Kayama spoke to them all together, Sero seemed off. Iida was incredibly perceptive of the little changes in all his significant others. He could even tell when Todoroki was feeling something extreme in spite of his stoic poker face. But Sero, who was one of the more expressive partners, was strangely quiet for once.

Kayama made them have a civil conversation of what they could do to improve the current state of their relationship. Sero apologized for getting so annoyed and promised not to blow up as much. In return, Iida promised not to be such a helicopter parent. The former class president did have to admit that it was a bit unreasonable his partner to constantly message him his whereabouts.

The session ended with another scheduled for next week just in case. Or earlier if they needed it.

"What did you and Dr. Kayama talk about alone?" Iida asked once they left.

"Stuff," said Sero. "Don't worry, I'll talk about it some other time."

Things seemed to be fine for a while after that. To anyone other than Iida at least. He could tell that Sero was distancing himself from the rest of their polyamorous group. Well, specifically Iida. He continued to walk hand in hand without issue with Kaminari (who recently joined their dating pool) and Aoyama but never with the bespectacled man anymore.

He tried asking Midoriya and Todoroki for advice, hoping they knew more since out of everyone in their class, they'd gone to Kayama the longest. Unfortunately, they had no idea what their former teacher had said since her suggestions varied wildly among her patients. The others corroborated the statement so Iida tried to push it out of his mind. But how could he? This was about one of his boyfriends!

One day, Iida was just getting out of a conference with a couple of heroes to talk about crime in the city. Sero and Aoyama were his only partners that lived in Tokyo with him. So he saw them most. He was starting to wonder what would happen if he was in Shizuoka with others. Would they get sick of him like Sero had? It was frustrating but he would have to have a serious talk with—

Something. It wrapped around his mouth and eyes, yanking him into an alleyway. He struggled but his body parts were restrained. The substance was sticky and difficult to break despite his strength. It was so familiar though.

"Hanta?" he muttered.

He could feel a pair of hands on him and he knew for certain that it was his boyfriend now. So without much struggling he let himself be seated onto what felt to be a wooden chair. Once his legs were taped to the legs and his wrists were bound together behind the back, the blindfold was torn off. His glasses nearly went with them, hanging from one ear.

"Desole, mon cher," Aoyama stated.

"Yuga?" Iida blanched. "You're in on this too?"

Sero awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck. "Ngh… I don't want to do this anymore."

"You said you were ready," said Aoyama. "We won't be able to surprise him again."

Sero continued scratching at his head as he looked anywhere else but at his boyfriends. They were in an empty conference room from the building that Iida was just in. The shades were drawn and the lights were dimmed. The room itself was probably sound proof since police and heroes liked to hold meetings in private.

"Will one of you just tell me what's going on?" Iida asked.

"Grah!" Sero groaned. "We're fucking. Now!"

Iida's glasses fogged up. "Excuse me?"

"But only if you let us," Sero grumbled. "I'm not gonna do this without your permission."

The captured man slowly looked down at his restraints before returning his gaze on the other two. He has no idea what he was in such a situation or why Sero decided to jump this on him. He had to admit that he was rather pent up but this was hardly the time to be thinking about sex of all things. Somehow, deep inside, he knew this was because of Kayama. And her methods have been effective no matter how roundabout they may seem.

"Alright," Iida sighed. "Just hurry up and untie—."

Aoyama slapped a hand over his mouth as Sero got down on his knees, between Iida's legs. The human tape dispenser took a deep breath before pressing his face against the zipper of Iida's slacks. The man jolted in surprise from feeling of hot breath against his crotch though he couldn't go anywhere. He let out a moan involuntarily as he felt a pair of lips and a tongue massage his bulge.

Iida let out a moan, trying to control his shivers. "Wha, why are you…?"

"I just want to make you feel good right now," Sero mumbled.

Aoyama shuffled over to a plastic bag on the table. Iida wasn't really paying attention when he felt his pants get unzipped and his underwear was pulled down. He was still soft, still worried that someone might walk in on them in this compromising position. His balls were being sucked, saliva spreading over his testicles as a hand pumped up and down along his member, slowly but surely getting him erect.

"What if, ngh, someone catches us?" Iida groaned.

"Stop complaining," Sero grumbled. "Just enjoy this."

It wasn't like Iida didn't like it. As a matter of fact, the idea of almost getting caught was actually starting to turn him on. Not to mention, he really loved Sero's tongue technique. The way it traveled up the length of his shaft and the feeling of a smooth cheek pressing up against it only made him harder. He'd almost forgotten about Aoyama until the blond appeared in front of him with a ball gag.

"Wh-What is that for?" Iida remarked.

"Would you rather we not use it?" Aoyama asked. "Because we have a lot of other things to—."

"Did she give you whips—?!"

They gagged him quickly to shut him up. Sero and Aoyama nervously glanced at each other, then at the door wondering anyone heard, before sighing in relief. Iida continued trying to communicate with them though it all came out in garbled grunts and groans. He was even starting to soften up which could not happen.

Sero wrapped his lips back around the large cock, sucking on the pink tip for a few seconds before bobbing his head up and down. Aoyama occupied himself with another task. He loosened Iida's tie and unbuttoned his shirt, gently caressing his collarbone and solid pecs. From the side, he leaned down to lick at his skin, running his teeth against his nipples.

"Mmph," Iida moaned, squeezing eyes shut.

"Yuga," Sero remarked. "You gotta pay attention to the rest of him."

Without warning, the black-haired man tore off the shirt buttons from the bottom, running his thin fingers across his boyfriend's abs. He could never get enough of how well-built he was. His entire body looked as if it had been sculpted by the Greek gods. He even liked to get a taste of them, running his tongue across them and getting them coated in a bright, wet sheen of his saliva.

Aoyama got down on his knees too. "I would if you'd stop stealing the best parts of notre cher."

Iida threw his head back when he felt two tongues licking his cock. But at the same time, he wanted to watch as they competed to get his dick into their mouths. It wasn't his first time having more than one person going down on him but they felt more voracious this time. Tracing the dorsal vein, swirling the tip, sucking on the balls, and essentially trying to devour every part of him while he had no means of stopping them.

"He seems to be liking this," Sero chuckled.

"Oui," Aoyama winked. "We aim to please, after all."

Both men continued to service their muscular boyfriend as they each ran a hand up his torso. They were practically mirroring each other's movements as they touched his abs and chest, lingering on his pecs for a while to fondle them. He winced when they pinched his nipples, unaware that he was drooling from the stimulation until he felt a drop hit his pelvis.

In the meantime, their other hands got to work as well. They undid his belt, letting it fall to the floor with a clatter, and then pulled down his slacks, stopping just short of the tape. It was rather bothersome but it didn't seem like their captive was going to run away so they cut off the restraints quickly before returning to play with his body. This time, another set of hands focuses on rubbing his inner thighs and amazing legs.

"Someone runs," Sero joked, as he always did.

"Please don't ruin this moment," Aoyama sighed.

Sero took this chance to return to sucking Iida's cock. Still coated in Aoyama's fluids from when he had it in his throat. The blond was a little insulted that he would be pushed out but instead of complaining he started removing his own clothes, stripping down until he was completely naked.

"Monsieur Tenya," Aoyama grinned, batting his eyelashes and biting his lower lip. "May I be of service?"

Iida had no idea what that meant until Aoyama got closer to him, holding his dick out. The tip was shiny with pre as he peeled the foreskin back and then to Iida's surprise, it was pressed up against his hard nipple. Sliding across the round pink spot, his breathing was starting to become ragged because Sero's blowjob and Aoyama's musk so close to his face was driving him crazy. They also knew very well how sensitive his chest area was.

Sero pulled his head away from the cock, a string of saliva still connecting his lower lip to the tip. "Yuga, get the lube."

"Why do you get to ride him first?" Aoyama pouted.

"Who said I was?" Sero smirked. He stood up and unclasped the gag from Iida's mouth. "Tenya, I'm going to untie you and you're going to fuck Yuga, understand?" As he spoke, he was undressing himself, adding to the pile of clothes on the floor. "And Yuga, while you're getting rammed, I want you to suck me off."

The other two had never seen him take charge like this before. Iida had to say that he preferred when he was the one in control but at the same time, it wasn't exactly a turn-off to be told what to do for once. As soon as he got the tape off his wrists, he grabbed Sero's face and pulled them together, kissing him and shoving his tongue into his mouth. Sero didn't offer much resistance as he returned the gesture.

"Et moi?" Aoyama reminded them.

Iida pulled away from Sero and yanked Aoyama towards them. "Of course I can't forget about you."

It didn't take long for Aoyama to be bent over the table while Sero propped himself in front of the blond, on his knees. He spread out his legs, keeping himself balanced with one hand behind him and the other busying itself with Aoyama's hair. The petit man licked his lips at the sight of Sero's juicy cock as he began blowing him. Sero bit his lower lip as he moaned in response to the hedonistic feeling, moving his hips while bobbing Aoyama's head.

Behind the blond was Iida, rolling a condom down his impressive seven inches and then lubing it up with the bottle from the bag. Before he did any penetrating though, he knelt down, spread Aoyama's butt cheeks, and started tonguing the inside. Aoyama reacted with a moan though it was very clear with his mouth occupied. He arched his back and quivered, trying not to let it interfere with giving Sero pleasure.

"Ah, oui~!" Aoyama gasped.

"Are you ready, Yuga?" Iida asked softly. "I'm going to put it in now."

Sero chuckled as he affectionately ran a hand over Aoyama's sweaty back. "I think he's more than ready."

Iida stood back up and positioned himself carefully. He was always one to take things slow as he groped Aoyama's ass and rubbed his shaft along the crack. Aoyama let out small whimpers in response to the teasing but then gasped when he felt his hole being stretched. Inch by inch, Iida went deeper until he was buried all the way into his lover.

"You did amazing, Yuga," Iida whispered. "I'm going to move."

"You don't have to narrate everything," Sero huffed.

"Oui," Aoyama agreed. "I want you to give it to me hard and fast, mon cher."

Iida was surprised, he never imagined to be ganged up like this. But he didn't want to disappoint them so he began moving his hips. It started out slow but as the strokes went on, he sped up and pounded against Aoyama's harder, evoking high-pitched moans every time a smack reverberated to the room. It was loud but they didn't care.

"Oh~! Ahn!" Aoyama huffed. "Right there, mon cher!"

"You're incredibly tight and responsive today," Iida grunted.

Sero was grinning from ear to ear as he watched the hot scene unfold him. Aoyama's lewd expressions couples with Iida's determined face to give their mutual lover the most pleasure possible. But at the same time, he didn't want to miss out on the fun. "Yuga, don't forget about me, babe."

Aoyama was being rocked against the table and the feeling of being penetrated over and over again was exhilarating. But there was no way he could ever forget about Sero. He raised his head and brought it back down on Sero's dick, trying hard not to lose focus of his task with all the stars dazzling his eyes. He stifled a moan and sucked on Sero's cock, using his tongue to expertly play with the shaft and balls.

"Fuck," Sero groaned.

"Monsieur Tenya," Aoyama whimpered.

"I love you both, you know," Iida panted.

Just before any of them reached their peak, they moved back onto the chair. This time, Sero put himself on Iida's lap, sliding the cock into his ass and bouncing up and down it, moaning all the while. Aoyama climbed up on top to kiss Sero before straddling them. Iida was more than strong enough to hold onto the pair as Aoyama got Sero's dick inside him. They were in one big fuck pile as they filled the air with their erotic moans and heavy breaths.

They changed positions every now and then. Every hole got plugged up at some point as they eagerly wanted to try fucking one another. Mouths on bodies, lips on lips, cocks in asses, their sweat pouring out and onto the floor. Until finally, they all reached climax one after the other. Iida was still behind so Aoyama and Sero returned to giving him a double blowjob until he shot out ropes of white cum over their faces and gaping mouths.

"That was great," Iida huffed.

Sero nodded as they laid down on the carpeted floor, hoping they could get the stains with what they brought in the bag. Iida had his strong arms wrapped around either man, their heads taking up one half of his chest each. Things had somehow become quiet. And the tension they'd been feeling for days had returned.

"You know, you're not that protective," said Sero. "To Izuku and Shoto."

"Hm?" Iida blinked. "Wha… What do you mean?"

Aoyama nuzzled in closer. "It's only with us and a few others."

Sero sat up in spite of the trembling in his legs, trying to hold onto the leg of a chair to keep him stable. "It's because they're strong, right? They're in the top ten heroes of Japan with you while Yuga and I are in the background. So it's frustrating! Why… are we the ones to worry you all the time when we can just as easily protect you like they can."

"I…," Iida started, unsure of what to say, "Is this what you and Dr. Kayama talked about?"

Sero nodded, pulling his knees to his chest. "It makes me feel weak."

"You're not weak," said Iida, embracing him from behind. "I worry because you're here." Aoyama joined them, placing his chin on Iida's shoulder. "You two are here and I can worry because I'm able to do something if you're in trouble. I can't run to Izuku and Shoto as fast as I can reach you two."

"Heh," Sero chuckled. "Well, now I just feel silly."

"No, you're not," Iida murmured. "We just need to talk more."

The three of them stayed that way in their naked huddle. They talked about what they could do to make things more tolerable. Sero did admit that Iida did a good job at keeping the promise of backing off a bit when it came to worrying. And Iida admitted he did go overboard. So they were satisfied with just trying their best to keep the relationship going.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They pulled Aoyama closer and kissed his face before saying, "Je t'aime aussi."

 **A/N: There are little bonus interactions on Ao3 at the end of each chapter. Furthermore, I see that this fandom has some rather vocal homophobes on this site. They actively seek out these stories and leave rude comments. It's honestly so disgusting that these people have the audacity to tell a stranger online to kill themselves or act as homosexual romance/intercourse is in any way abnormal. So let it be known that this story was my Pride Month project. As June comes to an end, let me remind all of you that we have so much to be proud of. So much to celebrate. So thank you all so much for enjoying this story with me.**


	7. PSA

/users/ZeroUnitRGB

This is where I am on Ao3. I don't plan on posting anymore BNHA content on because there are apparently a lot of bigots here. However, before I leave, I want to point people to a wonderful guest review that perfectly encompasses how I feel towards the one specific troll.

To the other guest that said I should write from love and not hate, I did. I did this for my Ao3 account where I don't have trolls. This is not yaoi, this was my pride project as an actual gay man that wants to make more representation for other LGBT people.


End file.
